Gotham of the Future
by Victory Goddess
Summary: After the Joker's return, everything soon becomes normal in Gotham...until the appearance of Catwoman, a jewel thief. Soon more rogues inspired by the previous Batman's rogues appear. A new rivalry will be made. Will Batman accept a team on the field or will the villains get to him, mentally. Submit an OC story.
1. Chapter 1

More about OC submission on the bottom. The story is set after Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. It focuses on Batman interacting with other heroes or villains inspired by the previous Batman's fellow heroes and villains.

* * *

A figure was clad in a black leather suit. The figure had a female build. She wore black combat boots with low heels and gloves with retractable claws. Her cowl had cat shaped ears. Her skin was a fair complexion. Her lips were a devil red.

Her emerald green eyes looked down at Gotham Museum. The figure smiled; the rare Jade Emerald was brought to Gotham to be auctioned. Rumors had it that Bruce Wayne was interested in the Emerald.

She put her goggles on and scanned the museum area for security. This special mode was what she dubbed 'Thief Vision'.

The area was on high security. Guards patrolled the whole museum. Hard for a normal person but not her. The guards wore grey suits and black shoes, gloves and caps.

'The night is young after all,' the cat like figure thought, 'tonight is Catwoman's turn to shine.'

Catwoman withdrew her whip. Her whip could extend to 50 meters long. She jumped off the building and swung to the building next to the museum.

The part of the building Catwoman was on, was low enough for her to jump on the roof of the museum.

A guard who was on the ground, patrolling, didn't hear her graceful landing.

Catwoman used her Thief Vision to see if there were any guards patrolling on the roof. A guard was coming her way!

Catwoman turned on the camouflage and stealth mode on her suit. She narrowly passed the guard.

'That was close,' Catwoman thought.

She had felt the adrenaline slow down to relief. She walked to find a window.

Once Catwoman found the window, she squatted on the floor. She used her retractable claws to quietly and slowly cut a hole in the glass, that was big enough for her to crawl.

She hid the cut glass in one of the nearby air vents. Suddenly a guard was walking Catwoman's way. She quickly and silently clambered down the hole she had made. Above she saw the ominous figure of the guard walk past.

Catwoman knew there were cameras in the museum which was why she kept her camouflage mode on. Guards were also inside the museum. They patrolled the area, with stern looks on their faces as if they didn't enjoy their job. The guards also had guns and stun guns.

'How many guards do they have to hire?' Catwoman thought.

Catwoman then got on all fours and began to silently crawl like a cat on the floor.

She turned on her Thief Vision. There were about ten guards inside the area.

Her target jewel was on the other side.

After a little bit of crawling, two guards had disappeared. Catwoman heard the floor creak. She quickly looked behind her and saw the two guards talking to each other. She suddenly stopped and hoped the guards wouldn't see her or hear her.

It was dark in the room and the only light was coming from the guards' torches.

Catwoman slowly crawled to take refuge by one of the exhibits. One of the guards were right next to her. She held her breath and waited.

They walked past.

Catwoman then crawled all the way to the other side.

Funnily enough there were no guards right by the Jade Emerald. Catwoman stood up and used her claws to make a hole in the glass.

After she made the hole, she quickly grabbed the Emerald and put it in her belt.

"Someone broke in the museum!" A loud voice yelled.

The guards inside were startled. They began to investigate the area. Catwoman found another window in the room. She looked around for guards and began to claw another hole. She squatted on the window. Using her whip, she climbed on the roof.

She snuck to her original position on the roof to whip onto the closest building.

Upon whipping on the building safely, Catwoman laughed.

'That was too easy,' Catwoman thought, while holding the Jade Emerald.

"You better return that," a masculine voice said, making Catwoman almost jump.

She turned around and saw Batman. He didn't look impressed nor intimidating as people described him. Catwoman smirked; she had the joy of meeting the Batman.

"Nice to meet you Batman but this was hard to get. I'm not ruining my hard work."

Batman looked at her menacingly.

"Who are you?"

"Catwoman."

Catwoman put the jewel in her belt and bared her claws. Batman stood in a defensive stance.

Catwoman delivered a high round house kick, aimed at Batman's side. He grabbed her leg and flung her away. Catwoman then did a couple of backward hand springs and landed perfectly.

She did a front flip over him and clawed him from the behind. Batman turned around and blocked her cat scratching attempts. He squirmed from her hand threw a couple of Batarangs at her. Catwoman dodged them by doing a one hand cartwheel, a back flip and a bend back. She quickly got up and withdrew her whip. Catwoman whip lashed him several times before he grabbed her by her waist.

Batman was stronger than Catwoman and he refused to let go. She wasn't going to give up, just yet.

"Just return the Emerald."

"No can do handsome."

Her voice was pretty and intriguing. Batman decided that he would have to hand her over to Commissioner Gordon; she was just a thief. However before he could do anything, Catwoman suddenly kissed him...on the lips. Her lips were incredibly soft and Batman found himself wanting more. His eyes were closed and his grip was weakened.

'What am I thinking?' Batman thought, 'I like Dana.'

Suddenly the feel of her passionate lips disappeared. Suddenly he felt her squirm out of his grip. Batman quickly opened his eyes and saw that Catwoman had vanished.

* * *

"Why do you have red lipstick on your lips?" Bruce asked Terry, back at the Cave.

The Cave was swarming with bats; it made Terry slightly shiver about their number but he didn't dwell on it. Bruce was unfazed by the bats but annoyed that Terry let the thief get away with none if the most precious emeralds ever.

"A thief- she managed to evade my grip."

Bruce smirked. Excuses and excuses. He concluded that the thief got away in a manner that Terry didn't want to discuss. It reminded him of the time when he first met Catwoman and how she evaded him; that time it was Alfred being the interrogater.

"Did this thief have a name?"

"She called herself 'Catwoman'," Terry answered.

Bruce froze and tensed at the name. It couldn't be-it was impossible!

"She wore black leather, cowl with cat ears, had claws on her gloves and whip lashed me several times. It still burns."

Bruce never liked to think about Selina Kyle nor Catwoman. Although they were in love, they just fell apart after Bruce's son, Damian and her son, Daniel came along.

"Are you alright?" Terry asked, concerned about the mysterious older man.

"I'm fine," Bruce gruffly answered.

Terry deduced that there was someone called Catwoman during Bruce's time as Batman but he decided to ponder on it later. Although he couldn't stop thinking of how Catwoman moved and how she kissed him. It sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

Catwoman arrived back at her apartment. She had been very careful to not get caught.

She was excited that she encountered the Batman. Although he would chase her until the Emerald was returned.

Her apartment was average. The walls of Catwoman's room were painted purple and black. She had posters of pop and rock bands.

Her bed was on the other side of the window, near the door. When she entered her room, Catwoman took off her cowl.

She had short raven black hair that went to the bottom of her shoulders. Her hair was tied in a bun. Her lips were a bit smudged from kissing Batman. Her dark shadow suited her emerald green eyes.

Her name was Alex Kyle.

* * *

The OCs have to be based off or inspired by the original Batman's allies or rogues.

Here are the allies and rogues you can use to base your OC off:

Robin

Batgirl

Nightwing

Huntress

Red Hood

Riddler

Two Face

Poison Ivy

Scarecrow

Killer Croc

The Jokerz have been inspired by Joker and Harley Quinn so I didn't include them. I know Batman has lots of rogues but I want to deal with 10-11 created OCs at the max. In one of the episodes Inque is a shape shifter like Clayface, so I didn't include him. The Red Hood is Jason Todd. I think a Batman and Red Hood rivalry would be cool but they'd have to be the same age. If you want to do Nightwing or Huntress they'd have to be Terry's age. If you want to do Batgirl or Robin they'd be younger than Terry. OCs must be submitted by PM. This is a part of the rules that are compulsory, so I'm sorry if you are a Guest reviewer.

Here is the OC application.

Real Name:

Nickname (if they have one):

Hero/Villain Name:

Hero/Villain that they are inspired by:

Relation with inspired hero/villain (if they have one. If they don't, just write Inspiration):

Other Aliases:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Civilian Clothing:

Hero/Villain costume:

Equipment used as a hero/villain:

Personality (be descriptive):

Alignment (Hero, Villain, Anti-hero or Anti-Villain):

Occupation (If they are a student just put student and obviously hero/villain) :

Abilities in combat:

Skills/talents/hobbies:

Powers (an ability that is unnatural e.g super strength):

Known Relatives:

Friends:

Enemies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Affiliation (Bat Family, Wayne Powers, Jokerz etc):

Love Interest (if they have one):

Biography:

Anything else I have missed:

* * *

Here's my OC:

Real Name: Alexandra Maria Kyle

Nickname (if they have one): Alex

Hero/Villain name: Catwoman

Hero/Villain that they are inspired by: Catwoman

Relation with inspired hero/villain (if they have one. If they don't just write Inspiration): Granddaughter

Other Aliases: The Cat, Veronica Harper, Catherine Mitchell and Selina Kyle

Age: 16-17

Gender: Female

Birthday: 4th July

Appearance: Alex has shoulder length raven black hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin is fair but not too pale. She has a birthmark that is the shape of a cat's paw, and it's located on her shoulder. She has an average sized nose and average lips. She has an hour glass and nimble frame and is slim. Her teeth are white and straight. As herself she wears hardly any makeup but when she's Catwoman she applies more makeup.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 128 pounds

Civilian Clothing: Alex wears dark blue skinny jeans and black low heeled boots. She wears a black leather jacket. Her hair is let down and is wavy. She wears pink lipgloss. She wears a casual red t-shirt. Occasionally, she wears black sunglasses.

Hero/Villain Clothing: She wears a black leather suit which isn't too revealing. Her cowl is black with cat shaped ears; it hides her hair and other obvious features. Her suit has a camouflage and invisibility mode. She wears red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. She also has goggles to enact her Thief Vision and to see her surroundings. Her gloves have retractable claws. The claws are extremely sharp.

Equipment used as a hero/villain: Whip- Catwoman's whip can extend to 50 meters long. Electrical currents can flow through the whip and give an enemy an electric shock that won't kill them.

Bolas- These are used for long distance enemies.

Motorcyle- The Cat Cycle is an extremely fast motor cycle. Catwoman prefers the rooftop but occasionally uses the motorcycle when she needs to.

Personality (be descriptive): Alex is witty, polite, creative, clever and mild mannered. She can't stand to see people being bullied. She often bends the rules. She lives and acts a dual life and personality. As Catwoman she is daring, savvy, witty, mysterious and sarcastic. Alex can also be cocky, as Catwoman and Alex Kyle. When things don't go to plan, she can be bitter and very annoyed. She's artistic and expresses that part. She's often secretive and doesn't have much friends. She's loyal and compassionate to those she cares about but hides a hatred towards those who she despises.

Alignment (Hero, Villain, Anti-hero, Anti-Villain): Anti-hero/Anti-Villain

Occupation (If they are a student, put student and obviously hero/villain): High School Student and Vigilante/Thief

Abilities in combat: Alex does Karate and Dragon Style Kung-Fu. She's proficient with fighting with a whip. She uses her advanced acrobatics to create a unique style of fighting. She's obviously more acrobatic and agile than Batman but is weaker than Batman.

Skills/talents/hobbies: Alex enjoys gymnastics but she doesn't do gymnastics at school. She does and enjoys jazz and motor racing. Alex is good at driving on a motorcycle but doesn't do much tricks so she doesn't expose her identity.

Powers (an ability that is unnatural e.g super strength): Alex has no known super powers.

Known Relatives: Selina Kyle (grandmother), Samuel Bradley Jr. (grandfather, deceased), Daniel Kyle (father), Helena Kyle (mother), Oliver "Ollie" Kyle (brother), Holly Kyle (sister) and Scott Kyle (brother)

Friends: Maxine "Max" Gibson, Terry McGinnis, Red Hood (OC), Huntress (OC and they are friends as civilians) and Nightwing (OC and are friends as civilians)

Enemies: Two Face (OC), Jokerz, Killer Croc (OC), Talia al Ghul, Batman (on/off)

Likes: being Catwoman, driving her motorcycle, dancing, the thrill of accomplishment and playing computer games.

Dislikes: spiders, swimming, clowns, bullies, pranks and dogs.

Fears: spiders, clowns, water (deep bodies such as lakes or oceans), crocodiles

Strengths: her love for animals, dancing, gymnastics, her determination and artistic skills.

Weaknesses: swimming, not being open to people who she cares about, her villainous actions, refusing help and chemistry.

Affiliation (Bat Family, Wayne Powers, Jokerz etc): Bat Family and Hamilton High

Love Interest (if they have one): Nightwing, (Batman was just briefly)

Biography: Alexandra Maria Kyle was born on the 4th July 2022, to Daniel and Helena Kyle. She's the eldest child of four. Alex was taught gymnastics and how to fight from an early age as well as her siblings so they could defend themselves.

Alex's father, Daniel, travelled lots due to his job so he was hardly around, which forced Alex's mother, Helena to work harder. They lived with Daniel's mother, Selina. Selina told Alex about her adventures as Catwoman.

As time went by, it was harder for the family to support themselves. Despite being taught good and not to steal by her grandmother and parents, Alex donned a mask and began to steal so the family could survive.

Alex enjoyed the thrill and decided to officially become Catwoman. As well as stealing, she also fights for innocent people making her more of an anti villain although she can also be an anti hero. Her actions have caught Batman's attention and she is sometimes his ally and sometimes his enemy.

At school, Alex faces normal teenage dramas.

Anything else I missed:


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not updating in ages!

* * *

Wayne Manor...

Bruce was at the table in the morning. He was reading the newspaper. Ace was sitting near Bruce's chair.

What caught his eye was the article about Sarif Industries. Human augmentation sounded like it was going to be a big thing soon. The industry was developing rapidly and becoming popular. When he was younger Bruce thought that sort of stuff would only happen in Star Wars.

Bruce then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He was faced by a teenage girl with slightly light brown skin. Her hair was dark brown and curly. It reached to the middle of her back. Her face was heart shaped and she had dazzling hazel eyes. She wore a bright colored halter top and a matching plaid skirt. On her feet were flip flops.

"Good morning Phoebe," Bruce said, not even looking at her but still reading the newspaper.

Phoebe found it annoying that the old man seemed to know everything but he was the Batman. She never regretted finding out that Bruce Wayne was Batman.

* * *

_Phoebe sat down in the living room of Wayne Manor. It seemed every night , Bruce needed his personal assistant, Terry McGinnis. _

_It annoyed her that Bruce never asked for her help. Heck, she lived in Wayne Manor since she was five. Since her parents and grandmother died in an accident._

_"Hello Phoebe," Terry said._

_"Hello Terry. I feel sorry for you," she joked._

_Soon Ace ran to Terry. Terry just pat him. _

_"Come on McGinnis," Bruce called._

_"Coming Mr. Wayne!"_

_Terry and Ace disappeared. Phoebe was told to just stay put. She never knew why. She put the magazine she was reading, down._

_Around the corner, Phoebe saw Terry and Ace walk toward the old grandfather clock. The old clock would've made heaps of money if it was sold but it looked nice in the Manor and staying to its era. _

_Suddenly, Terry activated some sort of mechanism because the clock opened like a door. Terry and Ace ran inside. Phoebe was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. She quickly ran in front of the clock and squeezed through as it was closing._

_"I'll go find some more Jokerz," Terry said to Bruce._

_Phoebe crouched down and saw Terry in the Batman suit. Terry-was Batman?! _

_They had been friends and he never said anything. It made sense. He and Bruce disappeared and didn't come until very late._

_"See you Terry."_

_"Wait! Whose suit is that?"_

_Bruce gave Terry a quizzical look. _

_"The purple suit with the crossbow."_

_"It belonged to the Huntress."_

_"Tell me more about her later."_

_"Goodbye McGinnis."_

_Terry rolled his eyes and put the cowl up. He went in the Batwing and disappeared from the cave._

_Phoebe chose this moment to come down._

_"Why didn't you tell me anything," she said calmly._

_"You shouldn't spy on people," Bruce replied gruffly, "I saw you up there."_

_"Please Bruce."_

_Bruce sighed and began to tell Phoebe everything about Batman..._

* * *

Bruce sipped a cup of his coffee.

"Is Terry coming today or are you driving me to school?" Phoebe asked politely.

"McGinnis had a rough night so I'll be driving you plus McGinnis is always late."

Ace barked, seeming to agree with Bruce.

* * *

Alex had just arrived at Hamilton High. She often met her friend, Phoebe Bertinelli at the front of the school.

Soon she saw a flashy car, which'd only be owned by rich people pull at the drop off zone. Phoebe stepped out.

"Hey Alex!"

Bruce then stared at Alex, weirdly. Although he saw Phoebe hanging around Alex often there was something about Alex he didn't like.

"The old man dropped you off?"

"Yep. Terry's late."

"Typical."

Both girls laughed. They suddenly stopped laughing when they saw Dana Tan walking past them with a worried look.

She immediately stopped.

"Terry said he was going to meet me to discuss our project. Since you're his friends would you know where he is."

Alex nodded a no.

"He's going to be late," Phoebe answered.

"Thanks. See you later."

Dana walked off. Phoebe seriously thought Terry should tell Dana that he was Batman. She'd be less frustrated at him if she knew the truth.

"How's the old man feeling about the Jade Emerald being stolen last night?" Alex asked.

"He's determined to catch the thief himself."

The two girls began to wait for Max Gibson.

* * *

Phoebe and Alex arrived at their biology class a bit late.

"Sorry we're late Miss Lavine," Phoebe apologized.

"We had to go to the computer labs," Alex reasoned.

"That's alright girls. Alex, you can sit next to Seth Verner and Phoebe, next to Jason Wright."

Seth tutted. He was the intelligent but nice sort of guy. He wore a black t-shirt with the word, Gotham on it. He even wore glasses but it was for show and no one knew that. Alex playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"We'll be revising for a test," Miss Lavine announced, her green eyes twinkling in her glasses.

The class groaned.

"Jason...define a community."

Jason flicked his messy blonde hair out of his face. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it and seven Batwings surrounding the skull. He also wore blue jeans and brown sneakers. Terry was sitting next to Jason. He knew what would happen next.

"It's where we live," he answered, cockily.

Miss Lavine sighed. She saw Seth had his hand raised. Some of the class laughed while Phoebe couldn't believe he had the nerve. Even Terry laughed a little and patted Jason on the back with a 'well done'.

"Yes Seth."

"A community is the different types of species in an ecosystem."

Alex smiled.

"Nerd," she whispered.

"Least I pay attention," he whispered back.

* * *

"That was gold," Terry said to Jason.

"It's only biology Terry. I'm not going to use it anyway."

The two friends arrived at the cafeteria. Terry saw Dana talking to one of her friends. They suddenly caught eyes. She began walking toward him.

"Good luck with your girlfriend McGinnis," Jason smirked.

"Come on Jason."

Terry quickly turned around to the direction Jason walked off. Jason disappeared.

'I hate it when he does that,' Terry thought with slight annoyance.

Terry then faced Dana.

"I'm so sorry Dana...I-"

"It's ok. Your friends told me but if you can't keep a promise don't keep it or make it. Let's sit somewhere."

Dana led Terry to an empty table for two people. They put their trays down and began to eat as well as talking a bit.

On the other side of the cafeteria Alex sat with Seth and Phoebe. Whilst eating lunch she was also revising for the biology test.

"You should relax," Seth smiled.

"That's easy for you to say but I don't want to flunk. If I flunk, my grandmother's not going down live it down; she'll remind me for the rest of my life."

Phoebe closed the text book Alex was reading from. She saw Max walking past with her lunch tray.

"Max! C'mere!"

Max turned around and joined them.

"Alex is studying!" She dramatically joked.

"I do care about my grades," Alex defended.

* * *

As usual Terry went to Wayne Manor after school. He never minded going. It was a break from normal life. He also had to drop Phoebe back at the Manor since she didn't have a driver's license and was a year off to learn how to.

Ace would greet them at the front. Whenever Terry looked at the dead trees in the woods, he tried to picture them being alive, like Bruce had described but he never could picture them alive.

Phoebe disappeared to her room while Terry and Bruce went to the Bat Cave.

* * *

Gotham City seemed to be a lot more alive at night. Night clubs were flourishing. Many cars were on the roads. It was the Gotham PD's busiest time.

Meanwhile, drug dealers were dealing at the docks. It was only 7.30 at night.

"Why do we have to deal at this time," one of the dealers muttered, "there's still going to be heaps of people."

"We don't want to encounter the Bat," another dealer answered, "the Bat ruins everything."

"Yeah but we're supposed to be the bad guys and he's supposed to be a good guy; it's how it works."

"Nah. It works with yer Mum."

"Hey!"

A hooded figure was watching the dealers below. They had a terrible sense of humor...literally.

'Even my jokes are better,' the hooded figure thought.

The hood on the figure covered his entire face. It was connected by a medieval robe. There was a belt which had two dual pistols in it, hidden from view. In his robes the figure had several throwing knives. On his feet, he wore a pair of black leather boots.

The figure jumped on one of the containments.

"You guys have a terrible sense of humor," the hooded figure said aloud.

The dealers looked around. They suddenly saw him. He somewhat resembled an eagle.

"I'm sure the costume party is around here somewhere," one of the dealers mocked.

The hooded figure rolled his eyes but no one could see that. He didn't move.

The dealers didn't like that. They quickly withdrew their guns and began firing at the hooded figure. The figure had quick reflexes and moved from the gunfire. He was quick and disappeared in the darkness.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Spilt up. We'll find this...this...hooded guy."

The lead dealer went off on his own. He had never seen someone move so quick. Of course, the dealer had never met Batman. He was nervous and felt the sweat trickle down his face.

Suddenly he felt something cold dog into his shoulder. It was painful. The dealer's lips trembled from screaming in pain. A few tears rolled down his eyes. He looked at his side shoulder and saw a knife embedded in it. His shoulder was a bloody mess. Blood was trickling down his arm. The dealer quickly pulled the knife out. It was excruciating.

He looked behind. There was no one there.

"Matt! James!" he yelled, hoping his co conspirators would come to his aid.

"They won't be coming," a voice spoke, startling the dealer.

The dealer turned around and faced the hooded figure.

"What did you do to them?"

"The police are coming. I always save the best for the very last."

Enraged the dealer grabbed his gun and began shooting at the hooded figure. The figure dodged the gunfire and grabbed the wrist of the dealer's hand that was holding the gun. The hooded figure twisted the dealer's wrist. The dealer grunted in pain.

The gun fell to the floor. The dealer attempted to push the figure away but he was much stronger. The dealer ducked the incoming punches and attempted to grab his gun but the figure kicked the gun away.

The dealer then ran to the direction of his gun. The figure withdrew his dual pistols and used one of them to shoot a net, full of fish. The net was held by a crane. Earlier, the dealers captured the person operating the crane. The hooded figure rescued him after he tied up the dealers and told the person to call the police.

The shot was dead straight. The large net fell to the ground, right in front of the dealer. He was about to jump over the net when the figure shot him in the leg. The dealer tumbled down the net. Both his leg and shoulder were bloody messes.

The figure grabbed him by the shirt and held him very high.

"Listen closely," the hooded figure said sternly, "after you get released from jail, I don't want to see your ugly face here again. Never sell drugs to anyone."

"Who are you?" The dealer asked, shaking a little.

"I'm..."

The dealer had called him a hood. His hood was white...

"I'm the White Hood."

The White Hood then slammed the dealer against the wall of a containment. Police sirens were rapidly approaching.

The dealer saw his gun just underneath the net. He was going to end this bastard. He quickly grabbed the gun and fired.

The bullet hit the White Hood in the shoulder. He stumbled a little. The pain was excruciating. So much for a second chance. The dealer was reloading his gun and was about to fire another shot. The Hood was quicker and fired a shot. It hit the dealer in the head. He dropped dead.

"Requiescat in pace."

The White Hood then disappeared in the darkness...

* * *

Terry was in his Batman suit when he saw Bruce walk in with Phoebe Bertinelli. Terry was shocked. The old man couldn't have...

"Phoebe knows," Bruce told Terry, "both of you sit down."

The two teens sat is own in the chairs while Bruce stood up.

"Phoebe," he spoke, "your grandmother, Helena Bertinelli was the original Huntress. I've been training you so if you want you can take the mantle."

"I've always wanted to help," Phoebe admitted.

"Does she know how to use that crossbow?" Terry questioned.

"Yes, I do. I've been training since I was eight."

"Just checking."

"Phoebe, you begin tonight," Bruce said, walking toward the original Huntress suit.

* * *

Batman and the Huntress were on top of the tallest building of Gotham along with the Batwing.

The Huntress wore a purple and black frilled corset. She also black knee high boots. She wore a purple eye mask to conceal her face. She also wore a long black cape.

"Where are we going first?"

"Apparently there was a drug dealing but the police have that under control. We should try find Catwoman and get the Jade Emerald back. Oh yeah and one thing..."

"What is it?"

"You listen to me; I've been a hero for a year and you've just started."

"I'm not your sidekick," Huntress retorted, "Bruce said I'm your equal so we're partners."

"It doesn't matter."

Batman then flew downwards. The Huntress' crossbow allowed her to grapple to buildings or other surfaces. She jumped down the building, using her cape to steady herself. She grabbed her crossbow and aimed it at a nearby building.

Batman just flew. He was way ahead. Huntress knew that he was going to go near the museum, where Catwoman was last seen.

Catwoman was nowhere to be seen. Batman, frustrated, flew off. The Huntress sighed; he was like Bruce when he was really grumpy.

Some time later the duo arrived at the quieter side of Gotham. Batman was flying around, carefully searching the area. He saw a figure clad in black jumping on the rooftops.

"I've found Catwoman," Batman spoke into his communicator to Huntress, "keep going straight and you'll find her."

Batman then landed suddenly in front of Catwoman. She looked a little surprised.

"I wasn't expecting you," she smirked.

"The Jade Emerald."

Catwoman laughed nervously.

"You see...I forgot I had the Emerald and I got in a fight with some Jokerz. The Jokerz stole it from me. Those twins...DeeDee and DeeDee?"

"Great. Just great," Batman said sarcastically.

"Don't worry we'll find the Jokerz," another voice broke in.

Catwoman turned to face the Huntress. The Huntress appeared quite calm.

"I think I'd rather cooperate with your partner," Catwoman teased.

"It's Huntress."

"Either way, you didn't look like no sidekick."

"Where did the Jokerz go?" Batman interrogated.

"Calm down Batman," Huntress warned.

"I know where the Jokerz went. I was going to go after them but then I bumped into you. We all want to go after the Jokerz, so I suggest a temporary team up," Catwoman answered.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Batman asked, unsure about the deal.

"That's the thing Bats. You don't know but you assume, but I'll let you discuss it with your archer friend."

Batman and Huntress whispered for a few seconds.

"Where did they go?" Huntress asked.

"To the old Sionis Steel Mill," Catwoman answered, before jumping.

* * *

The Sionis Steel Mill was old and unstable. No one went in there anymore, which meant it was a perfect haven for Jokerz and other criminals of Gotham to meet. The Steel Mill had belonged to Roman Sionis until he became a notorious mobster known as Black Mask.

"Are you sure they went here?" Huntress asked, feeling unsure of the Steel Mill's quiet surroundings and atmosphere.

Catwoman nodded.

Batman had already ran to the Steel Mill's side door. The door creaked as he opened it. Batman hoped none of the Jokerz heard it.

Catwoman and Huntress had managed to catch up. There were old radios inside the area. Cobwebs were on the ceilings. The surface of the desks and chairs were very dusty. The windows in the area were broken and the actual glass was thick with grime and other sorts of dirt. The air seemed unbreathable.

There was an opening exit. When the trio looked at the exit, they realized that it led to a dead end because it exit you had to jump out.

The area below was an assembly area. It was quite large. Batman glided down. Huntress jumped but used her cape to provide a comfortable landing. Catwoman jumped down and landed on her feet.

Suddenly, they heard voices. The trio quickly hid. The doors if the assembly area opened. There were several gangs of Jokerz.

"Who's going to have the Emerald?" a female Jokerz asked.

She wore a black and red halter top. Her skirt was also red and black. Her boots were knee high. Her left boot was red and her right boot was black. Her hair was blonde and in pigtails. The ends were dyed red and black. Her left glove was black and the right glove was red. She had white clown makeup on her face and her lips were a devil red.

"Calm down Harlequin," one of the other Jokerz replied.

"Bruce Wayne wants that damn jewel. We'd have lots of money," Harlequin growled.

"We've got to thank that cat thief...Catwoman."

Harlequin rolled her eyes.

"Too bad I don't feel like saying your welcome."

Catwoman jumped out of her hiding place and bared her claws.

"Attack her!"

Harlequin was the first to lunge at Catwoman. Catwoman used her whip to trip Harlequin.

Harlequin for up and threw a couple of trick pies at Catwoman. Catwoman did a cartwheel to dodge the first pie and a bend back to dodge the second.

One of the Jokerz picked up an old fire extinguisher and was about to throw it at Catwoman when an explosive arrow hit the extinguisher. The old foam splattered on the nearby Jokerz.

They looked to see where the arrow came from. The Huntress was on the other side of the room. Her bow was held firmly and she had another arrow on the ready.

The DeeDee twins then decided to confront Huntress.

"Who are you supposed to be? Dark Archer?"

"I'm Huntress."

The twins laughed. Huntress fired an arrow at the twins. The arrow released a net which tangled the twins up. The twins stopped laughing while the Huntress smiled.

"All that's missing is Batman," a male Jokerz said.

"Shame. I'm right here."

Batman then jumped on top of the thug to take him down. The other Jokerz were shocked.

Catwoman threw a bolas at Harlequin. She unexpectedly caught the bolas. Harlequin's weapon was an insanely large hammer.

She swung the hammer at Catwoman but Catwoman caught the hammer. Harlequin then kicked Catwoman in the shin, causing her to lose balance.

Jokerz came to the DeeDee twins' aid. The twins used their knives to cut the net out.

DeeDee then did a front flip in front of Huntress whilst she was distracted by the incoming Jokerz. Huntress had been kicked in the face. The other DeeDee was about to punch her when Huntress countered it and threw DeeDee to her sister. Both fell on the ground like a pair of dominos.

One of the Jokerz, wearing a white mask was about to do a full powered front kick when Huntress dodged it. His companion had ran to control the small crane in the assembly area. Huntress quickly fired an arrow at the crane so it would malfunction.

Batman was facing the most Jokerz. One charged at him but Batman laid on the floor and threw him away. Another one was about to kick him in the stomach but Batman did a low sweeping kick. A third Jokerz came behind Batman and hit him in the head with a frying pan. Batman felt dizzy and his vision was distorted. The same thug hit him twice. Another thug was about to punch him when Batman grabbed the thug's fist and hurled him into three other Jokerz.

Catwoman then jumped onto another crane machine. Harlequin then used the brief opportunity and hit Catwoman with her hammer. It hurt. Catwoman's vision grew blurry and she struggled to walk. She began to stumble backwards. Unknowingly, Catwoman stepped on a switch. Before Harlequin could hit her again, the hook of the crane grabbed Harlequin by the back of her halter top.

"HEY!"

The Huntress did a Tae kwon do style kick on two Jokerz at once.

Batman finished off his last Jokerz by slamming him to the wall.

Catwoman walked to the unconscious DeeDee twins. She went through their pockets and grabbed the Emerald.

"Catch!"

Catwoman threw the Emerald to Batman. He caught it and had a surprised look. Huntress was a bit surprised but pleased that Catwoman wasn't just greedy.

"I thought you wanted it..."

"This is my thank you token to you guys because you didn't send me off to jail," Catwoman explained, "but don't expect that it's the last of my stealing."

Catwoman then used her whip to climb up the area. She suddenly disappeared in the darkness.

"We better give the Emerald to Commissioner Gordon."

* * *

Commissioner Barbara Gordon was at the GCPD building. Although her squad found the main dealer dead, the surviving dealers told her it was a vigilante in a white hood. The tip of the hood resembling an eagle's beak.

When Gordon arrived in her office, she saw a small bag on her desk. She had never seen it before. She looked inside. It was the stolen Jade Emerald!

'McGinnis,' she thought.

She saw two figures by the window if her office. As soon as she looked at them, they vanished. Gordon ran towards the window and looked out of it. The two figures were leaving. She knew one was Batman but the other was wearing purple. The suit looked too familiar but it was impossible.

'Huntress,' Gordon thought.

* * *

I hope a long chapter made up for the long time to update. I'm going to stick with Huntress and White Hood for a while. I'll be introducing some villains soon as well. These are the new characters that have appeared in this chapter:

Phoebe Bertinelli/Huntress by LaVey

Jason Wright/White Hood by Ashbringer36

Seth Verner/Flamebird by KingOfStories01

There'll be more characters coming. Do you think Terry should tell Dana that he is Batman. It'd make his relationship with Dana a lot easier because she's understand. Let me know what you think in reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm terrible for making you guys wait so long :(

I had semester exams and I chilled during the holidays plus I updated my other story.

If I haven't mentioned I don't need anymore OCs. Since I'm taking forever to update I might as well let you know which OCs I'm using instead of keeping you in the dark.

Here they are:

Phoebe Bertinelli/Huntress by La Vey (hero)

Jason Wright/Whitehood by Ashbringer36 (dark hero)

Seth Verner/Flamebird by KingOfStories101 (hero)

Riley Kramer/Batgirl by LilacFields (hero)

Nicholas Sarif/Steel Shadow by Ashbringer36 (hero)

Edmund Russell/Enigma by Grim-XIII (villain)

Charles Fox/Duo by Grim-XIII (villain)

Denzel Harpo/Slayer Gator by Grim-XIII (villain/anti villain)

Archibald Moonshine/Scarface/Mute by Grim-XIII (villain)

Stephanie Stark/Phobia by Grim-XIII (villain)

Julia Courtney/Cyber Cat by Princess Asya (anti hero/anti villain)

Elias Satana/El Diablo by Princess Asya (hero)

Rosa Ivy/Poison Ivy by ShadowDude90 (villain)

Edward Crane/Frightmare by DarkLord98 (anti villain)

Eva Nigma/Miracle by PeppyXY (hero)

You need some heroes and villains around Gotham…

Here is the third chapter.

* * *

Terry arrived at the Bat Cave after school the next day.

Bruce was on the Bat Computer whilst Phoebe was practicing archery. Ace sat obediently next to Bruce.

Phoebe quickly redrew arrow after arrow and moved onto the next target when an arrow hit the center.

Terry knew he could never be that good in archery and thought it was pretty cool.

It seemed no one noticed him.

"I'm here," Terry announced.

"Hello McGinnis…have you read the newspaper?"

Bruce was still typing on the computer without even looking at Terry…but he was the damn Batman…

Terry grabbed the paper and read the headline:

**_Hooded Vigilante stops drug dealing at Gotham Docks_**

Terry read the article. It was different.

"This "White Hood" guy murdered the main guy…know anyone like that Wayne?"

Phoebe came over. Bruce remained silent and just stated at the screen.

"You can tell us you know-"

"We do know someone like that's…if he's still around," a different female voice interrupted.

Terry and Phoebe turned around and saw Commissioner Barbara Gordon appear before them. Phoebe was aware that Barbara was Batgirl.

Barbara had her usual serious expression. Bruce didn't even turn around.

"Before I took Tim Drake as Robin there was another."

"Have we heard of him?"

Both teens could see this topic was a soft spot for Bruce. It pained of him to talk about it. It was worse than Tim's case.

Barbara was more open to Terry since the incident with Tim and Joker's supposed "return".

"After I became Batgirl and Dick left to Blüdhaven, one night on patrol Bruce and I encountered a boy trying to steal the tires of the Batmobile."

"Barbara-" Bruce began in a dangerous tone including the infamous Bat glare but Barbara ignored it and continued.

"His name was Jason Todd. He was a street kid who learned to survive on his own. Jason was a clever mechanic. Bruce saw something in him so he took him in and trained Jason to be the second Robin."

"What happened to him?" Phoebe asked, with curiosity because her guardian never mentioned him.

"Jason was more rough than Dick due to his upbringing in the streets. During a mission he was kidnapped by the Joker and taken to Sarajevo where he was tortured and nearly beaten to death with a crowbar-"

"Oh my God!" Terry exclaimed with shock.

He now understood why the old man was very protective of him. The loss of someone you grew close to was painful and emotionally agonizing.

Phoebe winced at the sound of 'nearly beaten to death'.

It sounded very slow and painful process.

"When Bruce and I arrived at the warehouse where Jason was kept in Sarajevo, it was…too late. The Joker blew up the warehouse and when we found Jason, he was already dead. Before the explosion he took refuge behind a few crates."

Tears slowly formed in Barbara's eyes when she remembered that night. Bruce looked emotionless but that was him.

"A few years later, a vigilante known as the Red Hood began killing criminals. We managed to figure out it was Jason-" Bruce took over in telling the story.

"You said he died," Terry interrupted.

"Ra's al Ghul was involved in the plot and he felt "pity" for Jason's demise so he took Jason's body and put it in the Lazarus Pit to resurrect him. It worked but Jason became mentally unstable and escaped the League's headquarters. I fought him and thought he was gone but the Red Hood appeared again a few weeks later and travelled around. I decided to let him go and ever since then I haven't seen him again," Bruce finished.

There was a moment of silence.

"You think he's the White Hood?" Phoebe questioned with doubt.

"The guy's older than Tim Drake," Terry stated.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Jason could be an inspiration or mentor. He doesn't really use knives though," Bruce clarified, "thank you for coming Barbara."

"It's nothing," the Commissioner answered before leaving the Bat Cave.

She knew that Terry had to know the history so he could deduce the White Hood. Phoebe was much kinder than Helena, the original Huntress but the two shared the same trait to fight crime and that they both weren't naive but prepared.

Bruce went back on the Bat Computer.

A picture of Jason Todd appeared in the screen. Despite being older than Tim Drake, Jason had retained most of his black hair from his youth along with several grey streaks running through it due to aging. He looked quite fit and healthy with muscle.

"Jason is a mechanic and is married to Cassandra Cain…" Bruce read.

"Anything important about her?" Terry questioned.

"Cassandra was an Assassin for the League of Assassins but abandoned them," Bruce answered, "now Cassandra is a secretary at Wayne Powers. Together they have two sons and a daughter."

"They sound very normal," Phoebe said to Bruce in an obvious tone because she knew Bruce Wayne had his doubts about everything.

* * *

Every single member of the Jokerz had gathered in the abandoned Sionis Steel Mill.

"I can't believe that the Cat-bitch got away along with the Bat and the Archer," a short Jokerz member complained.

Harlequin then raised her voice amongst the bickering Jokerz.

"Ever since one of our teams encountered the "original" Joker, the arrival of Batman and the Huntress, our reputation has reduced dramatically. Hardly anyone fears us and just think we're punks."

Harlequin jumped down from her stand. She held her abnormally large hammer in her right hand and began to swing it around.

The Dee Dee twins stared at Harlequin with annoyance. She had modeled herself after the original Harley Quinn, their grandmother. Although both twins never liked to admit it they knew Harlequin knew how to be a leader. She was very dedicated.

"What do you think we should Harley?" A Jokerz called from the audience.

Harlequin smiled a sinister smile and cackled.

"Since we've lost a chance for the Jade Emerald…"

Harlequin held the Gotham Gazette and flicked through a few pages.

The headline read:

**Bruce Wayne gives job offer to Charles Fox**

"What's special about him?"

Harlequin rolled her eyes.

"Young Mr. Fox is the great grandson of Lucius Fox, a great business man who worked for Wayne Enterprises. After he graduates Bruce Wayne will give him a very high position in the company because he's said to be a prodigy in business management. In easier words for the bozos who don't understand, Charles Fox is a very important asset to Wayne Enterprises."

"So if we kidnap him," one of the Dee Dee twins said, "we put him for ransom."

"Exactly. Who are for it say Ay."

There was a chorus of "Ays" around the room. There was also clapping and comments for such an ingenious plan.

It was perfect.

* * *

The next day at Hamilton High…

Charles Fox was a tall thin African-American teen. He had dark black hair and matching eyes. For a person who was largely spoken about, Charles dressed very casually; he wore a black and white striped shirt along with blue jeans.

He was in his senior year. Charles was a prodigy in his business class. He was rather excited and couldn't wait until graduation.

"Hey Charlie!" Terry greeted along with Jason Wright, who gave him a high five.

"Morning Terry and Jason," Charles kindly greeted as he got his books out of his locker.

"I've read the morning paper," Jason stated, "congrats with the job offer."

"Thanks Jason."

Max Gibson appeared as well. She was talking to Nicholas Sarif, the adopted son of billionaire David Sarif. Commonly nicknamed Nick, Nicholas only arrived at Gotham about one to two years ago. He was presumed missing for fifteen years and was found frozen in ice but Nick refused to tell anyone what happened. Being frozen meant that he really didn't age during fifteen years.

Nick had short tidy black hair with pale skin. He was quite muscly. During a terrible accident at Sarif Industries, Nick had human cybernetics particularly on his right arm but to everyone that was a rumor because Nick had cleverly hid his cybernetic arm.

Lastly, Nick was only fourteen years old so he was shorter than the others; he was 5'5 but he was also very clever and so was moved up a couple of grades.

He wore an expensive black leather coat along with black jeans and sneakers.

When he walked inside the school hallway he took off his black sunglasses.

Max saw Charles and instantly walked over to him. Secretly she had a crush on him.

"Hey Charles," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey Max. Nice to see you Nick."

Jason then read Nick's body language.

Was he jealous?

Nick didn't seem like that type.

"Nice to see you too," Nick answered while plastering a fake smile.

"I heard about the job offer Bruce Wayne gave you. I wanted to say congratulations and good luck," Max answered, calmly.

"Thank you, I reckon you'd make a great techie at Wayne Enterprises."

Max's eyes widened at the compliment.

"Uhh…Thanks."

"Well I'm a computer techie at Wayne Enterprises," Nick said smiling, "it's a lot of fun."

At that very moment Phoebe, Alex and Dana along with Seth arrived. Alex saw Max's facial expression to which Max quickly shrugged it off.

"What did I miss?" Alex asked.

"That's a nice way to greet someone," Seth answered, with a tint of cockiness.

Alex playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Kyle. Be more polite…I'm joking," Jason responded.

"I will…Wright."

Dana walked over to Terry.

"It looks like those three are each other's throats," Dana laughed and then kissed Terry.

"Anyway," Alex said, "I'm guessing you can't wait till graduation, right Charlie."

"You can't imagine," Charles replied, "it's like the whole world's watching me and panning my every move."

Phoebe had noticed that Nick was unusually not interested in the conversation.

"You alright?" She asked.

Nick blinked a few times. He looked at Phoebe and gave her a small smile.

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone had to go to their classes.

* * *

One of Jason's favorite classes was Physics. He had it with Seth and Nick. It was a great advantage to have two smart friends in Physics because the three of them were the best in their class.

"This has to be one of the best classes in Hamilton High," Jason smiled.

"That's good to know," Seth agreed, "well, I like all departments of science."

Their teacher, Mr. Martin was a middle aged man with brown hair. Unlike most teachers he was quite formal for some reason. He wore a black suit with a tie.

"Can you all please get the homework I set last week," he announced.

The class broke into a quiet chat as they got their homework out. Mr. Martin never minded talking as long as everyone did what they were told.

Mr. Martin walked around the class, seeing that everyone had their homework out.

"Splendid Mr. Wright. Wonderful Mr. Verner and very good Mr. Sarif," Mr. Martin smiled.

Although very formal, Mr. Martin never yelled and liked giving his students praise. He set homework once a week and tried to make class fun as possible but educational as well.

When Jason would give his cocky remarks for a little joke around, Mr. Martin laughed along too.

"Hey Nick. Can I ask you something?" Jason asked.

Nick looked at Jason. Seth heard what the latter said and joined in the conversation.

"Go ahead," Nick answered, with interest in what Jason had to say.

"You looked quiet this morning. Did you notice that Seth?"

Seth looked taken back by surprise but remained calm. He went along with the flow.

"You're usually excited and talk to Max with more…excitement-"

"Exactly," Jason cut Seth off while the latter could only sigh but listened nonetheless, "Seth, you did day that he's excited when he talks to a certain Maxine Gibson?"

"That I did Jason…"

Seth then realized where the conversation was headed and smiled with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey! You can't gang up on me like that," Nick stated.

"There's nothing wrong with a crush," Jason said with a normal tone; a time that meant he was being quite serious.

Jason thought that Nick and Max got along great; they were both techies and were constantly talking.

"That's rather…as girls say it, it's cute."

Nick felt lucky that he had a friend like Seth. The guy was chilled and didn't particularly tease anyone.

"We can help you," Jason offered.

Nick felt unsure but for some reason he said:

"Okay. How do we start?"

* * *

After school Seth retreated to his bedroom.

He kept a picture of his parents in his bedroom. A few years back they were killed in a plot involving Ra's al Ghul.

Seth was determined to stop the immortal leader of the League of Assassins as well any other criminal so children wouldn't lose their parents like he did.

He saw how his younger brother, Jacob was impacted. He wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

Now, Seth lived with his grandparents. They were very kind and supporting though they wouldn't understand his need to become something like the Batman.

When he arrived at home, Seth would drop his stuff off and wander in the streets of Gotham. That's what everyone thought…

Every day since his parents were murdered Seth journeyed to the criminal underworld in order to find their weaknesses and how they worked but found an older man who was very well trained in the martial art of Eskrima. Seth was deceived because the man was older. The man introduced himself as Dick Grayson and told Seth he came to Gotham for a holiday but decided to stay when Seth was determined to learn how to fight. At first Dick Grayson never told Seth why he was so skilled in Eskrima.

Seth smiled remembering the first time he met Grayson. The man was a complete mystery.

"Hey Seth!" Jacob called.

Jacob opened the door to Seth's room. Jacob was a younger looking Seth.

The family changed after the deaths of Seth and Jacob's parents.

Their grandparents' dog, Artemis walked in the room and barked for a little attention.

Seth smiled and pat Artemis who then went to Jacob.

After Jacob, Artemis ran out of the room when she heard Seth's grandmother call for her.

"I'm glad you're still here. I've got some homework and can you please help me."

"Sure I will. You asked nicely," Seth replied.

* * *

Night had fallen in Gotham City. The city was absolutely stunning with all the neon lights.

Jason perched on an old gargoyle on one of the highest buildings. He looked down at the magnificent view of the city.

'The night is young,' Jason thought as he pulled up his white beaked hood.

He felt free.

He was no longer Jason Wright, high schooler who attended Hamilton High but the new and mysterious vigilante, the White Hood.

He laughed when he had read the newspaper about a possible connection to the Red Hood but Jason had never heard of him until he read the newspaper.

The White Hood jumped off the building and began to glide in the night sky. He knew he wouldn't really find crime in this area of Gotham because it was old and abandoned. He decided to have a look on the Wayne Enterprises tower.

Not too far away, Batman was flying around Gotham. He and the Huntress agreed to split up for tonight's patrol. He patrolled alone heaps of times and Huntress herself was trained by Bruce Wayne, the first Batman; that explained everything.

White Hood had landed on top of the Wayne Enterprises tower. It seemed normal. Maybe it was one of those nights…

"Welcome to Gotham," a voice stated behind White Hood.

White Hood wasn't startled but turned to face who spoke to him.

"We'll if it isn't Batman," White Hood smiled, changing his voice, "I thought you wouldn't notice little old me."

Batman's face expression changed.

"You were in the newspaper."

"I was being sarcastic."

"You're a killer," Batman stated.

"I gave the guy a chance," White Hood shrugged, "I only kill if it's necessary."

"Killing's never necessary."

"You'd be more feared Bats."

White Hood did have a point but he hadn't met Bruce Wayne yet.

"Anyway there seems to be no Jokerz or any other trouble out tonight," White Hood stated with question.

"That's unusual…"

"I'm off to find some criminals around here. Adios Batman!"

White Hood jumped off the building and flew away.

"Hey! I'm Batman!"

Batman then jumped off the building to find crime first before the White Hood.

* * *

However Batman, Huntress and the White Hood weren't the only ones about in the night.

Catwoman was on the other side of the city. She was bored.

Catwoman didn't feel like robbing a museum. In fact she had a completely different idea.

Putting in her goggles, she looked around Gotham. In an alleyway, a few blocks away she could see an ordinary gang of people beating up a woman. From what Catwoman could see via her goggles the woman was fighting them back but she was outnumbered. Catwoman thought she was doing well.

Catwoman took off her goggles. She withdrew her whip and swung to the next building.

Meanwhile, the young woman was trying to fight her offenders away. She was 5'6 with an hourglass figure. She had brown hair which reached to her shoulders. Her hair was a little messy. Her eyes were a bright blue with green more outside of the iris. Her skin was a peachy tone.

She wore a pastel pink t-shirt with the logo of a cartoon sheep which had blue wool. On top of that she wore a yellow cardigan. The woman also wore a jean mini skirt with ruffles along the hem. Her shoes were lace with pink designs and wore ankle white socks.

The sneakers seemed to help give leverage.

Catwoman then arrived on a building above the scene. It was the skirt that probably attracted the men. The woman seemed to be holding on her own very well.

The woman delivered a front kick to one of the men's stomach.

A taller man then quickly came at her but the woman dodged to the side and punched the man in the jaw.

A shorter man then grabbed her wrist. The woman did a strong back kick in the Nan's abdomen.

Catwoman smirked. Women were getting better.

Two men charged at the woman but she simply side stepped and tripped them.

One man was hidden in the shadows. He had a knife and was stealthily going to make his move.

Catwoman then saw his shadow move. She quickly put on her goggles and could then see his exact position.

Catwoman silently jumped off the building. She landed on the shoulders of the man, who yelped with shock.

Catwoman did a quick and painless takedown.

The woman looked at her with surprise.

"I didn't think you were a hero," she stated.

"I play whatever side I want," Catwoman answered, walking closer to the woman, "a thank you would be nice; that guy would've killed you with a knife."

The woman didn't exactly trust Catwoman. She knew that Catwoman was a thief.

"Well then, thank you," the woman said skeptically.

There was no response from Catwoman.

The woman waited a few seconds but then realized the cat burglar disappeared.

"What a night…"

Only things happened like this in Gotham City.

* * *

Batman and White Hood had found a gang of Jokerz not too far away from the docks.

Batman was convinced that the Jokerz had some sort of plan after hearing that they had some sort of meeting at the Steel Mill whilst trading laughing gas and other Joker related products with each other.

He wanted to hear more of the conversation but the White Hood had his own ideas.

"It's the Bat and the Hood!" A Jokerz member yelled when he saw Batman and the White Hood fly into the lighted area.

There had been descriptions of the White Hood from surviving gang members at the docks that the White Hood intercepted. The Jokerz member had obviously read the description.

"The Hood? Seriously, it's the White Hood. If I wanted to be the Hood I would've called myself that."

Batman laughed.

The Jokerz began to charge at the duo.

The White Hood withdrew his dual pistols and began to shoot at a few Jokerz. He only wounded them, mainly in the leg.

Suddenly a Batarang hit the guns out of the White Hood's hands.

"What was that for?" He asked, with annoyance.

"While you're crime fighting with me, no guns," Batman answered, coldly.

"I wasn't even killing anyone."

Batman then ran towards a henchmen and slid underneath both legs. When he got up he did a back kick in the henchman's back. The henchman fell like a domino.

White Hood performed a low sweeping kick on two henchmen. They were about to run in the same direction but they bumped into each other as they fell to the ground.

One henchman attempted to punch White Hood but he dodged to the side and grabbed the henchman's wrist. With his foot, White Hood forced the henchman to lay on he ground before twisting his wrist.

He refrained from using his knives; he didn't Batman chasing him up because of weapons.

Batman side kicked a henchwoman in the chest. She slightly groaned in pain but then smirked.

Two henchmen and henchwomen charged toward Batman but cleverly held a crowbar.

Batman narrowly dodged the crowbar but before he could sweep kick the henchwoman she merely dodged and jumped on his shoulders. She began kicking and hitting him on the head.

The remaining henchman holding a crowbar then took the hit but Batman leaned forward and ducked his head. The crowbar hit the henchwoman in the face and she fell unconscious.

A Batarang was thrown at the henchman who formerly held the crowbar. It hit him in the head and then the henchman was knocked out cold.

Batman turned to face the White Hood, who smirked.

"You shouldn't let your Batarangs stray away."

A henchman then quietly snuck behind the White Hood. Before Batman could say anything, White Hood turned and jumped to kick the henchman in the face.

However, this henchman was a decoy and the real master of the attack was closer to the White Hood, concealed in the shadows.

Suddenly an arrow was fired and when it hit the last henchman, a bubbly foam spurted out and the henchman was engulfed in it, stuck and unable to move.

Batman and White Hood looked to see Huntress on top of a crane.

"You've got to be aware how many henchmen and henchwomen there are before you just start bashing them," Huntress stated modestly.

"Impressive shot…from up there," White Hood commented.

Huntress jumped down from the crane to a shipping crate using the purple cape to give her a safer landing by a little hover.

"You're the White Hood I'm guessing," she said, looking at him.

"That's right; he is," Batman cut in.

Using the little distraction, White Hood ran and grabbed his dual pistols.

"Quick!" Huntress exclaimed.

Batman then ran towards White Hood but he then jumped and flew away, disappearing in the darkness.

Before he fully disappeared, Huntress had an arrow aimed at him, which would shoot out a net.

"Let him go," Batman reassured, "he doesn't really kill…only when he believes it to be necessary."

"When's that?"

"He said he gives one chance."

Huntress then put down her arrow.

Batman had flown off to the sky.

"Catch you later at the Batwing."

"No fair! I can't fly."

"Too bad," Batman teased.

* * *

Seth arrived at an old apartment place. He went to apartment number 69 and patiently knocked on the door.

A man with slightly greeting hair opened the door. Bits of his hair remained black but were growing lighter due to age. He was tall and had a healthy physique.

"Good evening Mr. Grayson," Seth greeted, "you said you wanted to tell me something."

Dick Grayson gestured to Seth that he was allowed inside the apartment.

Seth walked inside the apartment. He took his usual seat on the couch while Dick sat opposite him on the other couch.

"First off, call me Dick; you're bad as Alfred."

Seth had heard the time when Dick lived with Bruce Wayne but he wasn't aware of Dick being Robin first.

"Okay…Dick," Seth answered, feeling strange that he was calling a man by his first name.

"I've got something to show you."

Dick got up out of the couch and walked toward a wall. Seth followed him with a puzzled look on his face.

On the far left side of the wall was a charcoal picture of a hand. Dick put his hand on the picture.

The wall opened to the left side like a door.

Seth's eyes widened with surprise.

Inside the wall was a glass case. Inside the glass case was a black and blue Kevlar suit. Next to the suit were Eskrima sticks. On top of the suit was a domino mask. Below the suit were boots. There were several other weapons by the suit.

"My Nightwing suit," Dick smiled, "it's yours now."

"I'm sorry Mr Gra-Dick, I can't accept it; the suits yours…I was thinking that I could make my own suit."

Dick nodded respectfully.

"What do you need?"

"I'll have Kevlar but I'd like… red and black as my colours."

Red and black were Seth's favourite colours so it felt right.

"I'll see to it that you'll get what you need," Dick simply answered.

Seth then closed the wall for Dick.

"Good bye and evening Dick."

"Same to you Seth."

* * *

Alex arrived back at her apartment. She had taken off her mask but still had the suit on.

What the young woman didn't know was that Catwoman had stolen her wallet.

Alex had no interest in the money inside the wallet but instead she wanted to test her stealing skills.

It was successful.

Alex then found the young woman's driver's license. The name read: Julia Courtney.

Someone began to knock on the door of her bedroom.

"Who is it?"

"It's your grandmother," a female voice answered.

"Come in Grandma."

The door opened and Selina Kyle walked inside the room. She appeared very good for her age. Her hair was a silvery colour and she didn't have much wrinkles on her face. Her green eyes were very brigand and seemed to have a little fire spark inside.

"Alex, is that what I think it is."

"It is Grandma-"

"Catwoman doesn't steal wallets," Selina corrected.

"I know," Alex shrugged, "I wanted to test my stealing skills and now I plan to return the wallet because I know the owner's identity."

Alex grabbed her phone and began to use the Internet to find a Julia Courtney. Courtney was a college student attending Gotham College and lived in an apartment not too far away from where Terry McGinnis lived.

Selina gave her granddaughter a fixated look which told if you didn't comply there'd be consequences.

Alex smiled and put her mask on. She then jumped out of the window and swung onto a building.

* * *

Charles was busy working on an assignment for his business class. It was hisbiggest assignment for the whole year.

"Charles," his mother said, knocking on the door of his bedroom.

"Yeah Mom."

"It's late, you can work on your assignment tomorrow."

Charles sighed. He looked up at his clock. The clock read: 12.30 A.M

He heard his mother walk away from his door.

Someone then knocked on the front door.

"I've got it Heidi," Charles' father said, before going to answer the front door.

Just as Charles was about to go to bed he heard a clanging of a fry pan.

Suddenly there was a scream. The door was banged closed.

Charles froze in his tracks. He felt his pulse raise.

"Where is your son, Mrs. Fox?"

Charles tensed. His pulse was raised faster.

"I'll never tell you!" Heidi Fox answered defiant and determined.

"Search the house boys."

Footsteps echoed throughout the Fox household whilst the leader of these Jokerz kept an eye on Mrs. Fox.

Charles worked on an escape plan.

He propped his chair against the door along with his school bag. He grabbed a packet of Gobstoppers and slowly and quietly poured the Gobstoppers on the floor.

The Jokerz would receive a nasty surprise.

"Let's open this door," a Jokerz goon said.

Charles was by his windowsill opening his window very slowly. He felt the sweat trickle down his fingers and fever fumbled a little whilst trying to open the window.

The door was barged open.

"THERE HE IS!"

Charles had the window opened.

The Jokerz then began to run towards Charles but they tripped over the Gobstoppers.

"Ow!"

"Get off my face!"

Charles then climbed down the window.

When he finished climbing, Charles was on the driveway of his house.

He broke into full sprint away from the driveway.

Suddenly Charles heard the sound of a motorcycle.

He turned around and saw a female Jokerz member on a motorcycle.

It was Harlequin.

"You never trust a guy to do a girl's job," she hissed.

Charles then sprinted even faster but he was fatigued and needed sleep.

Harlequin then sped on her motorcycle and overtook Charles and then finally cut him off.

Just as he turned to run the other way, Harlequin sped after him and kept the distance between then close.

Harlequin then withdrew her hammer and hit Charles in the back of the head.

He fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N:

I'm aware Jason Todd doesn't exist in the Batman Beyond universe but this is a fanfic so I can do what I want that's why it's a fanfic.

I also borrowed bits from the movie, Under the Red Hood (I really like that one).

As for heroes who aren't Bat related, Batman might form some hero group like in the comics Batman (Bruce Wayne) formed a group if heroes called The Outsiders. They were heroes who operated in Gotham but didn't really work with Batman in a Robin and Batgirl style. I'll probably call the group The Outsiders as a nod to the comics.

We've got our first villain coming up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"Time to wake up Sleeping Fox," a voice sneered at Charles' face.

Charles slowly opened his eyes. They were a little blurry. He blinked a few times to adjust.

The Jokerz looked down at Charles. They looked dead serious.

"What do you want?" Charles calmly asked.

"First," a short Jokerz member approached, "YOU have to apologise for the Gobstoppers-"

"Quiet boys," a feminine voice interrupted with sweet like sarcasm, "you're only going to be held for ransom so behave Charlie and don't let homesickness bite you."

The Jokerz sneered at Charles' helplessness.

Charles tried to get up but found himself tied to a chair. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Well you're wasting time because no one will pay it," Charles spat, his voice full of venom.

"That's just rude; we give you a place to stay and this is how you thank us," Harlequin shrieked.

"You're insane!" Charles retorted.

_You might as well kill her when you get out of that chair, _a voice in Charles' conscience told him.

This voice was what Charles called Duo. The voice had been in his head ever since he was a young child. Sometimes it told him to do good things…sometimes bad things.

Charles shrugged off Duo's advice because it wasn't really helpful now.

"Batter up!"

One of the DeeDee twins hit Charles in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

Swirls and ripples of the Jokerz in his fogged up vision; the cackling and sinister laughter of the Jokerz were the last things Charles saw before losing consciousness.

* * *

Jason was sitting at the table in his house eating breakfast.

It was a bit lonely since Jason lived on his own. Heck, he even had his own job so he could survive. The idea of people getting worried about him, made him annoyed. He didn't particularly like people worrying about him.

Well except for her…

"Well, look whose silent this morning," came a feminine voice that sounded a bit of cheerfulness and teasing.

Jason didn't have to turn his head. He knew. He smiled.

"Why good morning Atriana," he answered looking at her.

Atriana was a demoness, a female version of a demon but she didn't have the personality of a demon. She had long raven black hair. Her eyes were cat like with orange irises. She was already dressed in her casual clothing; a black shirt with black jeans and black leather high heels. Atriana had red skin and a slender build.

"Your crime fighting crusade has gone to a good start," she commented.

"I know. Batman's not that bad but he has to be a lot more…willing. Anyway, I was going to watch the news."

Atriana smirked and revealed that she was holding the remote.

"Or you could turn the T.V on," Jason suggested.

"Alright then."

Atriana turned the T.V on.

"Good morning citizens of Gotham," the news woman spoke, "very early this morning, 17 year old Charles Fox was kidnapped by Jokerz-"

_No. That's-but why?!_ Jason thought, shocked and confused.

Atriana had heard of Charles so she put a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder.

"-Young Mr. Fox was set to become an important businessman at Wayne Enterprises due to him being a prodigy in business management. This tape that the Jokerz sent is quite…well, a bit torturous."

The tape began to play.

Charles was tied up to a chair. A member of the Jokerz began to beat up Charles with a crowbar. Each hit was harder than the last. Charles' mouth was bleeding. His blood slowly dripped to the floor.

Another Jokerz member than pushed the chair to the floor. The Jokerz member than slowly squeezed and twisted Charles' arm.

He screamed in pain.

Another Jokerz member had a small but sharp looking knife. He pressed the blade of the knife against the skin of Charles' arm.

"Stop!" Charles cried in agony.

"Ya see that Gotham!" Harlequin shrieked in the video along with a shrill laugh, "unfortunately _the _Batman, his archer _sidekick _and murderous equivalent have ruined what this city needs. A good laugh that is and that you never mess with the Jokerz. I could order Mr. Fox's execution right now but all I ask for is ten million dollars."

"You're crazy!" Charles yelled in the background.

"Oh shut it. So I'll probably keep this sucker alive for a few more days then…hmm, I better not spoil it but hurry up if you want him alive and breathing."

Harlequin snickered and then the tape ended.

The news woman looked disturbed.

"In other news-"

Jason looked at the T.V with a gasp.

"Sounds like revenge to me," Atriana spoke darkly, "I think I will kill her."

"You will not kill her," Jason spoke sternly, "when I get to deal with this…this _madwoman, _we'll see what happens."

"Charles is your friend and she might kill him," Atriana reasoned.

Jason was at a loss.

"We'll see what happens but for now I have to go to school. Tonight, I'll find Batman and Huntress, maybe Catwoman so we can find Charles."

"Catwoman is a thief; a criminal like the rest of _them_."

"She's not really evil. I looked up records of both the old Catwoman and well this new one. They're after the thrill of heists…Are you jealous that Catwoman has reflexes that rival yours Atriana," Jason jokingly teased.

She smiled at him. He was truly unique in his ways of thinking.

* * *

Seth had woken up earlier than usual and decided to see Dick about when the suit would be ready.

Dick Grayson was an early riser and spent his morning before breakfast stretching. Although not quite the acrobat he was in his youth, Dick still regularly stretched.

Instead of taking the elevator, Seth decided to take the stairs.

He had seen the early morning news and was determined to find Charles.

When Seth arrived at the right floor he knocked on the door. Dick answered and gave him a surprised look.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?"

"I get up for a regular jog but haven't you heard the news. Charles Fox was tortured by Jokerz," Seth answered.

"I didn't know you were friends with Charles Fox. I'll try to get the suit ready as quick as possible. Poor kid; so much publicity…"

"Were you kidnapped a few times Dick."

"I was but you better get going to school. I'll worry about the suit."

Seth nodded and walked out of Dick's room and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Alex was in one of the larger rooms in her apartment, practicing acrobatic tricks. This room was the "yoga" room. Sometimes, Selina Kyle would spend some time in here doing good stretches.

She performed a one hand handstand. She felt the blood rush to her head but Alex was patient. After she counted to fifteen, she performed a bend back but instead of her hands on the floor it was her elbows.

After another count to fifteen, Alex decided to look at the time. According to her watch, it had been half an hour.

Before doing another stretch, Alex heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it from the mat it had been laying on and answered.

"Morning Seth."

"Hey. Did you watch the news this morning?"

"What about it?"

"Charles was kidnapped by Jokerz at about midnight."

"Why?"

"It's some sort of ransom and revenge because they've been humiliated by Batman."

Alex smiled to herself.

Why did all things stoop to revenge.

"Let's hope that the Dark Knight can find him…alive."

"We'll have to hope for the best," Seth sighed, "fingers crossed. Anyway, see you at school."

Seth hung up.

Alex put her phone down and was about to stretch again…

"Alex!" Her mother, Helena Kyle called out, "it's time to get ready for school."

"Alright Mom."

* * *

Bruce was at the Bat Cave with Ace.

One of the things that he did in the morning was just to check any news. He then flicked on the morning news.

"Good morning citizens of Gotham," the news lady spoke, "very early this morning 17 year old Charles Fox was kidnapped by Jokerz-"

That was all Bruce heard.

No. It couldn't be. It had to be impossible.

_Lucius Fox knew he was lying on his death bed. The cancer was strong and slowly overtaking his body._

_A younger Bruce Wayne appeared by Lucius' bedside. His hair was starting to grey but it was prominently black._

_"You could get cured for this Lucius but why don't you want to get cured."_

_"Well Mr. Wayne, I'm an old man. Helping with your escapades as Batman was fun. In this future, people might discover how to live forever."_

_Bruce smiled._

_"You don't want to live forever?"_

_"No; I'd like to be reunited with my wife…"_

_Lucius coughed. Bruce looked at him with sadness._

_"When I pass from this world, look after my family even it's from a distance. Tell Tamara this is what I wanted."_

_"I'll tell her. You'll be greatly missed Lucius."_

_"I know."_

_Bruce looked at the life support system uncertainly._

_"Just press the button Bruce," Lucius whispered like a ghost._

_A nurse then appeared in the room._

_"Visiting time is over," the nurse gently reminded Bruce._

_"Nurse, I'd like you to turn off my life support," Lucius quickly said before coughing._

_The nurse looked surprised._

_"Are you sure Mr. Fox?"_

_"I'm s-sure."_

_The door of the room, opened revealing Tamara Fox, daughter of Lucius. Next to her was a young dark skinned boy._

_"Please don't turn off his life support," Tamara begged._

_"It's what he wants," the nurse rebutted._

_Whilst they were arguing, Lucius looked up at Bruce. His eyes were so pale and almost ghost like._

_"Press the button. I don't want to be in pain anymore."_

_"Don't say that Lucius."_

_Bruce was fighting the tears from his eyes. He didn't want to "kill" Lucius but the older man was on the verge of death and the living. He was in pain and before the real pain could start, Lucius would die an agonising death. He didn't want to wish that upon anybody._

_Bruce then pressed the button._

_"Thank you," Lucius whispered, "look after my family."_

_Lucius slowly closed his eyes, resting at peace._

_"NO!" _

Bruce shook his head after reliving that memory. Tamara Fox had never fully forgiven Bruce for turning off her father's life support but understood why he did it.

_"Why did you turn off his life support?" Tamara asked Bruce later in the evening._

_"If you had done it, you would have felt more guilt because you are his daughter," Bruce answered, "he was in pain, Tamara. He didn't want to die painfully."_

_"I trust that you are telling the truth…I miss him so much."_

_Tamara's tears began to fall. She had lost her only living parent…and father. Bruce felt the guilt attack his conscience but knew he acted upon the wishes of a dying man._

"Are you alright this morning Bruce?" Phoebe asked her guardian, "you looked as of you were in a trance; you don't have to tell me."

Phoebe had the habit of caring and could notice when something was off about a person.

She was already for school and had taken care of her presentation.

"Have you heard the news about Charles Fox?" Bruce asked, changing the topic.

Phoebe sighed. Bruce Wayne only did this when he didn't want to talk about his problems or anything.

"I have heard. I also saw the tape of him bring tortured…I hope he'll be ok when Terry and I find him."

"I hope so too but that won't be until tonight."

Bruce turned off the Bat Computer.

"We better get going so you're not late for school."

Phoebe and Bruce walked out of the cave with Ace following by at their heels.

* * *

Terry was laying in his bed. It felt like a weekend…so blissful and quiet.

_Knock. Knock_.

"Come on Terry. You have to get ready for school," Terry's mother, Mary McGinnis called.

Terry groaned but nonetheless got out of bed.

"I'm coming Mom."

When Terry arrived at the table, he could see his younger brother, Matt smirking at him.

"Lay off Matt."

"No arguing this morning boys," Mary sternly told her sons, "Terry one of your friends rang this morning. I think it was…Jason. He said it was very important."

* * *

When Terry arrived at school, he ran to to the gym where Jason would often hang out. Sure enough Jason was shooting hoops with the basketball.

Jason seemed like his normal self but there was no doubt that he was worried about his friend.

"Hey Terry!"

"Hey Jason. I can't believe I missed the morning news."

"Hopefully Charles will be ok. For now, we can't do anything but hope he'll be fine."

"True," Terry agreed, _what you don't know Jason is that I'm Batman. I will find Charles and stop that gang of Jokerz,_Terry thought.

Jason began to dribble the ball and Terry chased after him in the court.

* * *

Dana had decided to pick up her friends in her new car.

Chelsea sat in the front seat while Max, Phoebe and Alex sat in the back.

"Nice car," Alex said.

"We ought to have a girl's day out with this "baby"," Max smiled, but then she sighed.

"Hopefully the police, Batman and Huntress will find Charles," Chelsea sighed.

Everyone looked at Chelsea.

"It's cool that a girl is fighting crime at least," Chelsea said, "whoever she is she is my role model."

Phoebe secretly smiled.

"A crossbow is a different sort of weapon but cool," Dana added, "we better get to school."

* * *

Seth had arrived at school and was talking to Nick. The two friends walked down the hallway.

"Max will be…a bit…upset about Charles going missing."

"I know but…since when was a nerd like you an expert on women!"

"I'm an expert on nerd women. Max is classed as a nerd and I've known her for ages."

Nick raised his eyebrow. Seth smirked.

"Right, so I should act like a friend and comfort her?"

"Yes but don't pull a move on her or she will avoid you."

"I'm not Nelson Nash for God's sake Seth."

"Lust is a very strong feeling my young apprentice," Seth joked, using a Star Wars reference.

Nick laughed.

"Ok, Master Verner. Can you sense Maxine Gibson with the Force."

Seth then looked around the hallway.

How did Nick know how to stump him like that?

Suddenly, he saw Max with the other girls. They seemed to be gossiping and laughing; typical girl behaviour.

"Why, I can see her Padawan Sarif. Good luck."

Nick then looked up to see Max at the corner of the hallway and then behind him and saw that Seth had mysteriously disappeared.

"What the-?"

He looked toward where Max was and walked toward her.

Seth had hidden by the side of a nearby locker.

"Young love conquers all," he smiled.

"That was pretty funny."

Seth turned around to face Jason and Terry.

"Why thank you Terry."

"Master Verner indeed and expert on nerd women," Jason smirked, "I think you've been friends with me for too long."

"I suppose."

Meanwhile, Nick had walked to where the girls were.

"Hey Max."

Max looked behind her to see Nick. She smiled at seeing her friend.

"Oh, hi Nick."

"I've heard what happened. Charles is a great friend and I'm sure he'll escape or get rescued from those Jokerz."

Dana and Chelsea looked at Nick with confusion whilst Phoebe and Alex smiled at each other.

"I'm going to my locker," Alex said, "Dana, Chelsea and Phoebe, you coming?"

"Sure," Phoebe answered grabbing Dana and Chelsea's hands and walking off.

"What's gotten into them?" Nick asked with curiosity.

"I have no clue but I guess that's natural…"

"Well if you want someone to talk to I'm around."

"Thanks Nick. I better get going to class."

Nick sighed and walked to find his friends.

Seth then saw Nick walking towards them. He looked relaxed; Nick was usually very patient.

"Apprentice Sarif is coming back."

"Act cool," Jason winked with his left eye.

"Let's talk about…English class," Terry suggested.

Nick finally arrived. He looked less than impressed when he saw Seth probably due to he fact, Seth randomly disappeared.

"Where did you disappear to Seth?"

"I was hiding…in the hallway."

Nick raised his eye. Seth managed a smile. Jason and Terry sniggered.

"I'm sure Max will come around," Terry reassured.

Nick slightly blushed.

"Damn," Jason said smiling, "I've got two mini versions of me."

"Congratulations Jason," Nick answered sarcastically.

"Maxy will come around…eventually," Jason stated.

"Let's not talk about it and just have a normal day at school."

"Nothing is normal in Gotham," Seth remarked.

Nick then had the don't-push-it-man look.

* * *

Bruce was at Gotham Cemetery.

It was barren and very quiet. Bruce liked the silence; it meant he could relive his memories in peace.

When he had first met Terry, there was something off about the kid. Both of his parents had red hair and his younger brother had black hair as well.

It was a bit weird but Bruce had figured it out; Terrence and Matthew McGinnis were his sons by blood. It was due to CADMUS, a company that focused on cloning. Being the World's Greatest Detective, he knew something was odd about Terry and he found out. It was a surprise to him and Bruce knew Terry would be scarred if he found that Warren McGinnis wasn't his real father.

Bruce had dropped off a fresh bouquet of flowers at his parents' grave. The grave stone had been maintained and a photo of Thomas and Martha next to each other was on the tomb stone.

Next to his parents' grave was the grave of Alfred Pennyworth.

_"It's alright Bruce. Don't be afraid."_

_Eight year old Bruce Wayne looked into the eyes of his dying father. Tears ran out of Bruce's eyes._

_"Don't go," Bruce cried._

_"Don't be afraid."_

_He saw the life fade from his father's eyes. Thomas Wayne slowly closed his eyes and laid on the cold pavement, soaked in his own blood alongside his dead wife._

Bruce then laid the bouquet in front of the tombstone.

He put a second bouquet of flowers on Alfred's tombstone.

"Thank you for looking after me Alfred."

He left his deceased parents' grave.

Bruce then walked to the grave of Lucius Fox with a third bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I failed you; a band of Jokerz has kidnapped your great grandson, Charles. I'll ensure he is found and safe."

The picture of Lucius stared back at him. Bruce then left the cemetery.

* * *

"Holding me for ransom won't help," Charles firmly said.

The Jokerz had stopped torturing Charles for the mean time.

"Does he ever shut up?"

"Well, you're the kidnappers and I'm the poor hostage who you are probably going to kill," Charles made a point.

"I guess crime does pay," a stupid Jokerz commented.

Charles mentally face palmed.

"Hey! You bozos better not be talking to the hostage," Harlequin shouted.

The Jokerz shut up and Charles smirked.

"Hey! Clown, how long will I be kept in this room?"

Harlequin appeared from the shadows and sighed.

"We'll have to bind your mouth Little Fox."

Harlequin withdrew a roll of tape and tapes the tape to Charles' mouth.

She cackled evilly.

"Finally and one more thing."

Harlequin then slapped Charles in the face.

He winced and closed his eyes as he saw the hand slap his cheek.

* * *

After what seemed like a very long day at school, Terry arrived at Wayne Manor.

Phoebe and Bruce along with Ace were already in the Bat Cave. Terry saw the trio by the Bat Computer.

"I'm going to try to intercept where the broadcast of that video was taken."

Bruce replayed the video on the Bat Computer. He began to frantically type on the computer.

Suddenly the satellite image that appeared blurred.

"The Jokerz aren't that stupid. This might take a while to overcome. Go out in Gotham and find Charles."

Terry and Phoebe nodded. They quickly changed into their suits and went into the Batwing.

Ace watched the heroic duo fly away.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Atriana asked as Jason pulled on his hood.

"Maybe another time but this is my friend and I've gotta help him."

Atriana nodded with understanding.

"Good luck White Hood."

Jason smiled.

He opened his bedroom window and looked out of it to see if anyone was around. Satisfied that there was no one around, Jason jumped out of the window and glided into the night.

Atriana watched him until he disappeared into the darkness.

Within a minute, White Hood found himself flying over the vast city of Neo-Gotham. The city was spectacular with its many neon lights.

Not too far in the sky, White Hood saw a machine flying in the air. It was a plane of some sort. It was black and White Hood had almost missed seeing it in the sky.

* * *

Selina Kyle had opened the door and walked into her granddaughter's room. Alex was clad in her catsuit and was grabbing her goggles.

"Where do you plan to go tonight Alex?"

"Well, I'm looking for a friend. You've heard of Charles Fox?"

"The business prodigy, well in the news."

"He's my friend and those Jokerz kidnapped him so I'm going to look for him."

Alex put on her cat mask.

"Just be careful Alex."

"You're letting me go?"

"Go rescue your friend."

Alex nodded. She walked toward the window and opened it. She felt a cool breeze of wind blow in her face.

Catwoman then jumped out if the window and used her whip to grapple onto a nearby building.

Selina watched her go and then closed the window.

Catwoman then ran across the rooftops in an acrobatic manner. She turned her goggles on to see if she could see anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

Seth had arrived at Dick Grayson's apartment. Dick had invited Seth in and let him know about the suit's progress.

"You said it was ready?" Seth asked.

The older man nodded and walked toward a wall that was near where he hid his Nightwing suit.

He pressed his hand against the wall. The wall slid to the side, revealing a suit similar to the Nightwing suit but it was black and red along with yellow. Gadgets were placed next to the suit as well.

"Nice," Seth commented.

"I'm glad you liked it. Good luck."

"Thank you Dick. I'll get changed in the bathroom."

Seth disappeared with the new Kevlar suit into the bathroom.

When he got out of the bathroom, Seth looked very different to the supposed need he was.

His suit was mainly red. Seth wore a red domino mask and had a yellow hood pulled over his face, covering his hair. He also wore yellow gloves and boots. He also had a fling flowing red cape along with a yellow belt.

"The suit has a stealth feature which turns it black and blue."

"Impressive Dick but how'd you get the money for all this since you are no longer in Bruce Wayne's care."

"When my parents died they left a small fortune for me," Dick answered with a sad smile, "you can never go without a utility belt."

* * *

Batman had landed the Batwing on top of the Wayne Enterprises building.

Huntress got out and looked out at Neo Gotham.

"I'll search near Gotham Docks and southern Gotham," she said.

Huntress then jumped from the building, using her cape to glide in the city.

"That leaves me here then," Batman commented.

"Likewise Batsy," another voice said.

Batman turned to face White Hood. White Hood was smirking.

"That jester called me your "murderous equivalent". That's not a good impression for the people of Gotham."

"I didn't know you were into impressions," Batman replied, "I'm guessing you want to rescue Charles Fox."

"I help innocent civilians."

"You can take Eastern Gotham while I've got Northern Gotham."

Batman then jumped off the building and flew away. White Hood whistled a low whistle.

"No trust at all," he smiled to himself before flying off as well.

Batman flew around keeping a close eye. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…

Suddenly, Batman heard screams of civilians not too far below. Then he heard malicious laughter.

Sure enough there were Jokerz below.

"Make 'em squeal! Squeal little pigs!"

The citizens began running whilst the Jokerz chased them on their vehicles.

Batman glided toward a Jokerz member and kicked him in the back.

"It's Batman!"

Batman turned around and countered an incoming punch.

The citizens still kept running away, much to Batman's relief.

Batman performed an open hand strike at the Jokerz neck and he fell unconscious. Batman grabbed two if the Jokerz and banged their heads against each other, knocking each other unconscious. A female Jokerz attempted to kick Batman but he grabbed her and twisted her leg.

The last Jokerz member attempted to run away using his motorcycle. Before he could start the motorcycle, Batman threw a Batarang at the last Jokerz member.

The Jokerz member fell and Batman grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is Charles Fox being held?"

"I-I d-don't know. I'm not a part of that gang so I don't know," he whimpered.

Batman sighed. Luck wasn't with him tonight. He headbutted the Jokerz henchman in the head.

* * *

Huntress had arrived at Southern Gotham. This part of Gotham was supposedly the worst. The slums, or whatever was left of them were also located in Southern Gotham.

A bunch of Jokerz were trading Joker like weapons with each other in an abandoned warehouse. Two gangs…Huntress hoped they had the information she was looking for.

"I'll look at the front for cops."

"Just be be careful of Batman and his accomplices."

"Rumour has it that the Bat is at Northern Gotham…"

"Just be careful."

The Jokerz member rolled his eyes underneath his clown mask.

Huntress was hiding on the roof of the warehouse. She saw the Jokerz member patrolling outside.

Huntress jumped from the warehouse roof and used her cape to land silently. She went up behind the Jokerz member and used a silent takedown. She wrapped her hands around his mouth to prevent him from screaming. The Jokerz member tried to squirm free but this only made him weaker and tired that he stopped moving but was still breathing.

In the warehouse the Jokerz had gone through their weapons for trade.

"How's the guy outside doing?"

"He's asleep," a female voice answered.

"What the-?"

Huntress had appeared from the shadows.

"Get her!"

Two Jokerz ran toward Huntress.

Huntress fired an arrow to the ground. The arrow let out a slippery foamy substance. The Jokerz fell and Huntress jumped on top of them, knocking them out one by one.

A female Jokerz with pigtails delivered a high roundhouse kick. Huntress jumped to the side and grabbed the Jokerz' leg and twisted it.

A male Jokerz with green hair threw a bolas at Huntress. It wrapped around Huntress' arms.

Another female Jokerz with sea green lips performed a low quick sweeping kick.

Huntress fell to the floor. The Jokerz girl attempted to kick her in the face with her high heel. Huntress rolled to the side and quickly jumped up. She broke free of the bolas.

A short Jokerz than charged toward Huntress but she jumped and held onto a pole above. She used her legs to kick into the Jokerz' face. The short Jokerz member clutched his face. Huntress let go of the pole and quickly withdrew her bow and arrow.

She fired an arrow at the short Jokerz' stomach. The arrow stuck itself onto his stomach and unleashed a net trapping the Jokerz member.

"Where is Charles Fox?"

"We don't know where he is. The leader of that gang is scary as hell and too serious."

"Who's the leader? If you don't tell me I could kill you with my crossbow."

"Don't kill us! Her name's Harlequin; called herself after Harley Quinn. She's very intimidating. She'd probably be in a warehouse or some old building."

"Thank you but don't let me see you here again," Huntress warned, "or there'll be severe consequences."

* * *

Catwoman had coincidentally decided to go to Western Gotham.

"Where would I find a bunch of Jokerz?" Catwoman asked herself as she jumped through the rooftops.

Suddenly, she arrived in front of a jewellery store. Two Jokerz were doing graffiti on the walls of the jewellery store.

Catwoman smiled.

"The jewellery store of course."

Catwoman jumped down from her place on the roof. She landed quietly.

She grabbed her whip and aimed it at one of the Jokerz legs. She whipped the Jokerz' legs and he fell over.

The other Jokerz was about to attack when Catwoman pinned him to the wall.

"Where is Charles Fox?" She purred.

"Why are you interested in him?"

"It's nice to be a good citizen or didn't you know that."

Catwoman sighed. This wouldn't go anywhere. She then hit the Jokerz neck hard and he collapsed unconscious but still alive.

Catwoman then turned her attention to the jewellery test.

"Looks like this kitten has found the jackpot."

Catwoman then jumped to the rooftop of the store. There was a window, looking into the store below.

Catwoman then bared her retractable claws and cut the glass open. She put the cut glass by the side.

Catwoman's gloves had a feature that allowed her to climb.

Catwoman crawled into store now open window. She climbed upside down on the ceiling. On the ceiling as well were security cameras and an alarm system.

Catwoman threw a bolas at the first camera she saw. She threw another bolas toward the corner of the room and another at the security system.

It was too easy, really. After this heist, she could go to Charles' aid.

Catwoman jumped down from the ceiling. With her claws, she cut through the glass and put her treasures in a satchel that she had with her.

_It's been a perfect night, _Catwoman thought, _no Batman or his associates._

Suddenly, Catwoman faced a large diamond necklace.

"This kitten's found the cream," she smiled.

Catwoman then clawed the glass and retrieved the diamond necklace. She put it in her satchel.

"You shouldn't steal what doesn't belong to you," a deep voice said.

Catwoman turned around. Whoever this was, she had never seen him in Gotham.

"What gave it away handsome," she flirted.

"Two knocked out Jokerz."

The figure was taller than her. His suit was mainly red with a yellow hood, belt, gloves and boots. His cape was also red with a red domino mask.

"Oh, that."

"You're a criminal."

"A thief, handsome."

"Don't flirt with me; I'm not Batman."

"Who are you then?" Catwoman asked.

"Flamebird," the mysterious figure stated firmly.

Catwoman walked toward him. She delivered a forward kick to Flamebird's stomach but he jumped back.

Flamebird withdrew his Escrima sticks and Catwoman withdrew her whip.

Catwoman wound her whip around Flamebird's wrist but he pulled her forward, losing her balance. Flamebird attempted to hit Catwoman with the Escrima stick but she jumped above his head and attempted to deliver a low sweeping kick but he jumped to the side and forward to deliver a roundhouse kick. Catwoman blocked his kick and did several backflips.

Flamebird quickly ran over and grabbed her leg. With unexpected strength but not like his, Catwoman pushed her leg onto the floor causing Flamebird to let it go.

"You have a fire to you Birdboy," Catwoman snarled.

"You're not bad yourself," Flamebird retorted.

"Take this jewellery!"

Instead, Catwoman threw a bolas at a nearby fire extinguisher. The room was engulfed in smoke from the fire extinguisher. Flamebird stood back but saw that Catwoman had climbed onto the ceiling.

Determined, he grappled to the ceiling exit to go after her.

By the time he got up, Catwoman had disappeared in the darkness.

Sighing, he decided that Charles' life was more important right now and he grappled to a building determined to find his friend.

* * *

White Hood was in Eastern Gotham. Not too long ago, he decided to follow a gang of Jokerz. It turned out that this gang had the DeeDee twins, and they were most likely involved in the kidnapping.

"We better get to the old Ace Chemicals building or Harlequin will have a fit," DeeDee said.

"She's so obsessed with the whole getting-Joker-right thing. Maybe she shoulda been the original Harley Quinn."

The twins pulled a face at their companion. He shrugged his shoulders.

_Should I contact Batman that Charles is possibly in the old Ace Chemicals building, _White Hood thought, _no. I'll save Charles myself and get some recognition as a hero at least._

* * *

Batman and Huntress met at the Batwing.

"I shouldn't have trusted the White Hood to help," Batman sighed.

"He may have found Charles," Huntress suggested.

Suddenly, there was an incoming call from Bruce Wayne.

"What is it old man?" Batman asked.

"I found the location of where the tape was taped."

"Where?" Huntress asked.

"The old Ace Chemicals building in Eastern Gotham."


End file.
